Even in Death The Sequel
by Goddess of Life and Death
Summary: I'm supposed to be dead. But something brought me back, and I don't think it's good this time. Sequel, as you can probably tell to Even in Death.


Here's the sequel. Hope u like it so far. And I know I should be doing my other fic but I'm working on it it's just that I have no more ideas for it. Sorry if the characters are a lot ooc.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

My Guide to reading:

Mind link – _:blah:_

Thought – _blah_

Action ex. Yawn – _(blah)_

Song – _/blah/_

Normal talking – blah

Youko speaking in Kurama's head – \/\blah/\\/

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Oh shit" whispered Kagome as she walked through the damp alleyway. "Why the hell am I still alive, well I know I'm not in the feudal era, it kind of looks like an alley."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BEEP BEEP rang the communicator in Yusuke's hand at two in the morning.

"I thought we agreed that you would wait until the morning. So what is it?" he asked groggily sitting up in his bed.

"Sorry but this is and emergency, there is a powerful aura coming from an alleyway around your school. We can't pinpoint it exactly and the others are on their way." Stated Botan.

"Hmm…ok…sure…just five more (_yawn_) minutes" replied Yusuke lying down back on the bed with the communicator still in hand.

"AS IN NOW YUSUKE!" screamed Botan jolting Yusuke up.

"Ok ok I'm up already. Is it that time of the month already?" asked Yusuke.

"YUSUKE–" Botan started but was cut off when Yusuke threw the communicator against the wall.

Yusuke got dressed and quietly creeped out of the house trying not to wake his mother.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_:Kurama do you feel that energy:_

_:Yes I do Hiei. For some reason, Youko says it feels familiar.:_

_:Hn.:_

Hiei cut off the mind link as him and Kurama walked to the front of the school. Kuwabara spotted them and started to run towards them but fell with a big bang.

"So is everyone here?" asked Yusuke as he walked towards the group.

"Yes so lets go." Replied Kurama walking towards the back of the school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Wait I think I see some light. I hope it leads me out of here. And it's a fukin good thing I got my demon features. But this dress is a drag._ (first story in the sequel thing) Kagome started walking towards the light when someone yelled SPIRIT GUN. A blast came from the right side of Kagome and she started running towards the light but seen a figure appear there. So she turned to her left and seen this big guy. So, she started to run towards where she came from and seen another person but also seen another alley so she ran into it. _Fuck why are they chasing me? I didn't do anything. Did I?_ Kagome asked herself still running through the alley. _If I just keep running, they won't find me. Hopefully. _Kagome picked up her speed with the four guys on her trail still, when she turned around to look at them Kagome was still running and she, sadly, ran into a wall. _Oh fuck. This is not how I am supposed to die._ Kagome thought as the short guy with black hair and a starburst in the middle of his hair walked up to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you want from me?" questioned the girl with black hair.

"Why did you run?" asked Hiei walking

"When you tell me what you want from me, I'll tell you why I ran" stated the girl.

Kurama walked up and whispered something to Hiei, he nodded and took a step back.

"We want to know if you are the one with the high spiritual power." Kurama said.

"Shit. I knew I forgot to do something, and yes I am the one with high spiritual power." The girl said sticking out her hand. "I am Kagome. Pleased to make your acquaintance spirit detectives."

Kurama hesitantly stuck out his hand and Kagome shook it politely. " I am Shuichi. These are my friends Hiei _(points at Hiei)_, Kuwabara _(points at Kuwabara)_, and Yusuke _(points at Yusuke)._ Pleasure to meet you Kagome," Kurama said politely.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all, we shall see each other again in the future," replied Kagome as she started walking away.

"Well that was um interesting," stated Yusuke with a confused look upon his face. "We better go back to headquarters and tell them what we found out."

"Yusuke, did you fall asleep watching action movies again?" asked Kurama with a smile on his face.

"Yah, so, what If I did, you got a problem with that?"

"No, but stop watching them before you go to bed, you're creeping me out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_That was close. It's a good thing they aren't following me. I have to find out where I am._ Kagome thought as she stalked down the alleyway looking for some kind of sign that would be able to tell her of her coordinates.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hahaha. Evil am I not? Just leaving it here. Well I hope you are patient, because updating may take a while. Tata


End file.
